A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, cardiac use. Some of these devices include catheters, leads, pacemakers, and the like, and delivery devices and/or systems used for delivering such devices. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices, delivery system, and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices and delivery devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices and delivery devices.